Love from a Song
by Mizuhoshi-chan
Summary: Hey, this is my first fic so please give advice. There's nothing going on in Konoha so three girls decide to so some matchmaking in the form of a kareoke party! WARNING:contains OCs. changed rating for some songs lyrics and a certain chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Heya! I'm Mizuhoshi and this is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading!

Just a warning, there are OCs in my fic. DON'T HIT THE BACK BUTTON! THEY KEEP THE STORY RUNNING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the songs or references, or anything. But I do own the plot. And Yukito, Sakurasora, and Mizuhoshi (bios in my profile), for they are me. No one owns me! Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhacough hackweasegagchoke

Okay! Here we go! Love from a song Chapter 1 

_Convincing Tsunade_

Ah, Konohakagure! So peaceful. Iruka is giving a boring lecture, the gennin are trying to kill each other, Naruto has his ramen, Jiraya is peeping at the bathouses, and all is right with the world. Yup, just another normal day. "WHAAATTT?!?!?!" …..or not.

**Hokage's office**

"C'mon Granny! There's nothing to do around here anymore. Sasuke is back and Orochimaru has amnesia. Why shouldn't we?!" a red-headed girl argued.

"Absolutely not, Yukito!" an irritated Tsunade stated.

An aqua haired girl pouted. "But why Obaa-chan?

"I'm just to busy to.." a pink haired girl holds out some really expensive sake.

"Fine.." the hokage sighs, "we can have a kareoke party. And don't call me Obaa-chan, Mizuhoshi!"

"Yatta!" The girl called Mizu yells. "Can we invite the sand squad?"

The buxom hokage smirks. "Mizu is really getting into this. What are you girls planning?"

The bubblegum haired girl steps up. "My sisters and I were planning on doing a little matchmaking at the party. None of the rookie nine or Gai's team are paired up, and neither are the jonins."

"Actually, Kurenai and Asuma are together, Sakurasora. But that's besides the point." Yukito corrected.

"Besides," Mizu added, " all of us were promoted to chunnin. We can celebrate!"

It was true, after the Orochimaru incident, the rookie 9 were all promoted. (except for Shikamaru. The lazy bum was already a chunin.)

'Matchmaking?' "Why didn't you say so! I'll even help out. So who are the lucky couples?" the sanin said with an evil smirk that would have a hundred enemy nins running in fear. Orochimaru would have wet himself.

"We're not sure, but I am not pairing up Hinata with Naruto. She deserves someone that notices her." Mizu thought. The rest nodded. (no offence, naru/hina fans. I love the pairing too, but I didn't want to go with the cannon pairing)

"Okay, I'll tell the jonins about this. How does Saturday sound?" said Tsunade seriously.

"Perfect! Yu, your in charge of location. Sora, you set up the sound equipment. I'll get a caterer and set up the inside." Mizu started to jump up and down in excitement. Sakurasora was okay with the set-up, but Yukito was angry. 'Stupid nickname! I hate it!"

"There's only one rule." Sora stated, bored. "Everyone has to sing at least once. Even us."

The Godaime noded. "Fine, as long as I get more of this sake."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama. See you Saturday. Lets go, Yukito, Mizu." Sora stated officialy.

The girls turned and left. But as the door closed, the kunoichi could have sworn they heard the Hokage humming. One thing floated through all of their minds.

"_This is going to be one heck of a party."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter! Please read and review. Just so you know, Mizu is getting paired up with Lee, Sora with Shino, and Yukito with Itachi. Also decided, is that I'm putting in a Neji/TenTen/Kankuro love triangle in and a cameo appearance of Haku, thanks to Mizu's Ice Revival. R&R please.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Mizuhoshi-chan! This is a two for one day! Please read and review. No flames!

I did not think of the song-off, but I thought it rocked. So don't flame me for that!

Here we go! Let's start the show!

**Love from a Song**

_Chapter Two_

_The First Song_

It was Saturday and everyone was at the Konoha Convention center (Yukito pulled a few favors and reminded them who her best friends were). The stage was set up and there was plenty of food (Mizu warned the caterers that an Acamunji and Naruto were coming) and a full bar (for Tsunade and the jonins). Tables were set up around a round stage in the middle. There was a changing room off to one side for anyone who wanted to use them.

The seating arrangements were:

Kunoichis at table one

Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba at table two

Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee at table three

The Joinins, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraya were at table four, with one empty seat

The sisters were sitting at a table at the front, but there were two seats empty.

"Argh! When are they going to get here!" The red-head kunoichi yelled.

"Yukito, you didn't invite him, did you?" Sakurasora gasped.

"Yeah, I did. What of it?" Yukito said nonchalantly.

"But Yu," Mizuhoshi whispered, "Sasuke is here! What do you think he'll do?!"

As if on cue, Itatch and Kisame walked into the center.

"Itachi-sempai! Your late!" Yu yelled, not unlike Naruto and Sakura to Kakashi.

"Ah, Yukito-chan. It's been a long time." Itachi smiled (although it looked like a smirk to anyone else.

"Hai, Senpai!" Yukito smiled.

"Itachi! I will have my revenge!" (three guesses who that was! )

Sasuke charged, but he was triped by Mizu.

"Now, now, Sasuke-san. We're at peace today. Try to have some fun." Mizuhoshi smiled.

"Besides," the quiet Sakurasora smirked, "you wouldn't want HER to see you like this, now would you? Just what would she think about you?"

The younger Uchiha blushed. "How did you know I liked Hinata?" he demanded.

"I didn't you caved." Sora smirked. 'This will make it easier to pair up Hinata-chan, now that we have an admirer.'

"Can we get this party going already?" Mizu pouted.

"Fine. Lets go. See you later, Itachi-sempai!" Yu agreed.

The sisters walked on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"How's everybody doing today? If you don't know us, we're Mizu, Sora, and Yukito, and we make up Team 11, the girls from Mist!" Mizuhoshi cheered.

"Okay, here are the rules. Duets, group songs and costumes are allowed. But keep the rating of the songs low. No mature or x-rated songs. If you break the rules, you have to deal with me." Yukito glared. "Any questions? No? Good."

"Hey! You didn't let us say anything!" Naruto yelled. (A/N: there's a lot of yelling in this one. Lol)

"I SAID GOOD! YOU WANA START SOMETHIN WITH ME?" the kunoichi snapped.

"EEP!" lesson learned, kids. Don't piss off Yukito.

"Calm down, Yukito." Sora commanded. "Now anyways, there is a thing called a song-off. If you argue too much, you will initiate a competition with three random judges from the audience. This is to solve any problem without a battle or Yukito making you her new practice dummy. Any questions?"

A few "hn"s, 'nope's, and 'I'm good' s floated around.

"Alright! I'll go first!" Mizu yelled. "This is for my first best friend from Mist, Haku. He might have died, but I will never forget him." The blue haired girl formed a few hand-signs. "Gekki Genkai! Ice Revival no Jutsu!" A Haku made of ice appeared. "Welcome back, Haku."

"Mizuhoshi. How did you know I died? You can only do this jutsu if a person died." The replica questioned. It has Haku's exact voice.

"You're my best friend. I felt my heart drop. I couldn't stay in Mist after that, and I moved to Konoha." Said Mizu sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stay here for ever."

"I know. The jutsu wears off in five minuets. So lets sing the song you taught me before you go back."

Team 7 was in awe. Well, at least the former gennin. Kakashi was feeling guilty.

"Haku, I'm sorry. I was aiming for Zabuza" Kakashi said guiltily.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. It's been a long time. Do not worry. I died how I wanted. Thank you for bringing Zabuza over to me. I was able to take him with me." the Haku clone said smileing.

"Alright, lets start the song!" Mizu was back to her regular self. She grabbed two microphones and Sakurasora started the music.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Mizu and Haku looked at each other. 'Just like old times"

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

'It's been a while since I've heard this. Just like I remembered' Sora & Yu smiled.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

The song ended and there was polite applause. All of them knew that this was a sad moment for the two friends on stage.

" I have to go now, Mizu-chan. But I just wanted to let you know, I know who your crushing on." Haku smiled.

"Haku! How do I know your not bluffing?" Mizu pouted

'exactly like old times' **sweatdrop** "There's nothing else to do but watch over your friends up there. And its.." haku whispered a name into her ear.

"Yup! That's him!" the kunoichi smiled.

'Hey, which one of you is Lee?" the ice nin called out.

Our favorite youth addict stood up. "My name is Rock Lee. Why do you want me, youthful stranger?"

Haku smiled. "Your one lucky man, Rock Lee. Take care of her."

"Haku!" Mizu blushed.

"I swear to protect Mizu with my life! You have my promise! YOSH!" Lee swore.

'yup, he's definetly a good match for her.' "Goodbye, my friend. I'll be watching." Haku said before disappearing.

"..goodbye, Haku. I'll miss you." Mizu whispered.

Her sisters ran on stage to hug her. "We'll miss him too. He was a good friend." Sakurasora comforted.

" Besides, **Lee** promised to protect you." Yukito teased.

'…they're right. He wants me happy.' "Lee! Let's sing one together!" Mizuhoshi called, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"HEY! HOW COME BUSHY BROWS GETS TO GO BEFORE ME?" Naruto wined.

"Because he needs some love! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T CALL LEE-KUN BUSHYBROWS!" Mizu yelled.

'L-love? Lee-_kun_?' "Coming, beautiful flower!" Lee blushed and ran onstage.

"C'mon Rock! Lets show them how taijutsu masters rock!"

"Right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------

That's the second chapter! I added in a kinda sad part, and a lot of yelling. And if you couldn't tell, I AM A LEE FAN-GIRL AND I'M PROUD OF IT! XD

I'm working on a third chapter now, so R&R please.

I need ideas for what Kiba should sing, but all I know is that there is a sasu/hina/gaa/kiba love rectangle. Please give me an idea!

See you next time!

_**Mizuhoshi-chan**_

_**-------------**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review, semi-dark-naruto. I'll do some character building after the couple parts I already wrote out. And I love that song. It's absolutely perfect for him.

All right, 15 hits and only one review. I'll wait for 5 on the next one.

It's Lee and Mizu's turn. I changed around the words to match Konoha. I do not own!

_Chapter 3_

We got more bounce 

Lee and Mizu were already on stage. "Lets do this!" The music started playing.

Mizu We got more bounce in Konoha  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Rollin' easy when we ride

Lee Well excuse me for a while  
But it's time to propagate  
I'm comin' from the land  
Where the seasons never change  
Where all around the world  
They're all lookin' to K.A.  
Always the first in new directions  
Cause Kono leads the way

Mizu We got more bounce in Konoha  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Rollin' easy when we rideLee Now everybody's by the pool of pleaking out on  
Just bump into a playlist  
That's all down on mp3  
Comes another groovy lady  
Parked her mama's SUV

Lee smiled and pointed to Ino for the next part of the song.

Well I've seen that blonde before  
In a vivid DVD

The entire girls table was cracking up. Except for Ino, obviously.

Mizu We got more bounce in Konoha  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Rollin' easy when we ride 

Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher baby  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher now  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher baby  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher now

Lee If ya stuck in rush hour traffic  
Out on the 101  
Just blaze up and roll the top down  
'Neath that Konoha sun  
Oh let those ANBU helicopters  
Shine the spotlights down on me  
And I thank my lucky stars  
There's no place else I'd rather be

Mizu We got more bounce in Konoha  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Rollin' easy when we ride

Mizu We got more bounce in Konoha  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in Konoha  
Rollin' easy when we ride

Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher baby  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher now  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher baby  
Lee Konoha  
MizuJust a little bit higher now  
Just a little bit higher baby  
Just a little bit higher now  
Just a little bit higher baby  
Just a little bit higher now

The song ended and the leaf shinobi cheered. (the sand squad wasn't too happy about it)

"Lee! We did it! We rocked the house!" Mizuhoshi glomped Lee so hard he almost fell down. It was hard to keep his balance. And a cool head. --'

'Mizu-chan! She's hugging me!' "I feel so youthful! Gai-sensei, look at us! We're so youthful!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Mizu!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Mizu!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Youthful embrace!!!!" hug, cliff, waves, sunset, sparklesallaround, youknowthedeal

Everybody sweatdroped. 'Oh no, another youth addict'

"Um, okay…. Who's next?" Sakurasora asked while Yukito dragged the hugging trio off the stage.

Crickets chirping

"Oh come on! There has to be someone!"

Anko stood up. "I'll go you bunch of wimps! Sigh, lazy maggots."

"Alright Anko-sensei, come on up." Yu commanded, finally getting her sister, Gai, and his mini-me off the stage.

"Um, I'm sorry. Is this the karaoke party?" a boy's voce said from the doorway. " I am a bit late and need to get there."

"Your in the right place." Sora smiled.

"Oh, sorry I'm late. Did I miss much?"

"No problem, and you only missed Mizu and Lee." Yukito informed the guy.

"Welcome. So glad you could make it….."

Who was it? Guess right, and I might put in the next chapter early.

Please review.

semi-dark-naruto, I promise to use your suggestions once I get through Anko and the whole Neji/Ten/Kankuro thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I promised my friend I wouldn't let my story die, so here it is. Chapter 4.

_Chapter 4_

A Sort of Revenge 

"…Kabuto." Sakurasora smiled. "Your just in time for Anko."

"Oh, she can actually sing? I'm glad I didn't miss _that_." Kabuto smirked.

"What was that?! Why I aughta…." The jounin growled, before being interrupted by Yukito. "Don't fight. Or do you want me to throw you out, Anko-sensei?"

"I have an idea for you, Sensei!" Mizuhoshi grinned.

"When did you get here?" Yu questioned. "I thought you three were going to be hugging for at least five more minuets."

Mizu shrugged. "Gai-sensei said that hugging for more than three minuets was unyouthful, so we stopped when Anko-sensei started to get angry."

"Never mind that! What was your idea, Smiley?" Anko demanded.

"Smiley?" The former Oro-nin asked.

"Nickname." Sora stated, as if that answered the question.(well, it kinda does --')

"Well," The hyper-nin whispered her plan to Anko and her sisters.

"Yeah, that's a good one! Mizu, find a stool. Sora, get the music ready. I'll tell Tsunade."

Yukito decided.

"Hey Orochimaru! Get your snakey butt up here!" The jounin yelled.

"Kabuto, sit there with the jounins." Sora commanded. " It's the only seat left." (Itatchi and Kisame took the two at the sister's table)

Mizu brought the stool on stage and Yukito told the Hokage their plan (she was cracking up). Sora was ready and Orochimaru was sitting on the stool.

"I hope you all will enjoy this as much as we will. Give it up for the snake girl, Anko!" Mizu, the unofficial announcer at this point, cheered.

"Hey maggot! I ain't no snake!" "Sorry, shesh. Give it up for our favorite exam proctor."

There was a small round of applause before the music started.

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool—no 

Orochimaru was so red he rivaled Hinata when Naruto was around. Jiraya and Tsunade were cracking up, the jounin table was near tears, and Naruto and Kiba were laughing so hard on the ground that they were actually turning blue. All of the other chunin were actually in shock.

'I actually almost joined him?' Sasuke was thinking, mortified.

Kabuto wasn't thinking about anything at all. Unless you count the woman singing on stage anything, then he was.

Anko just smirked and sang on.

You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool--no

It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home 

Kabuto was in awe of the deadly kunoichi on stage, heat rising to his face.

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool--no

You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
He's c-cold as ice

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh --Girl don't play the fool--no

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh

Anko stopped singing amidst wild applause and laughter. Revenge was sweet indeed. That snake freak would never live this down. (FYI, I hate orochimaru with a passion if you couldn't tell.) She smirked and said into her mic, "Did you like the show, Kabuto-KUN?"

Kabuto tried to push the heat out of his face. "It wasn't bad. You impressed me, at least." 'don't let her notice the blush. don't let her notice the blush. don't let her notice the blush. If you like me Kami, please DON'T LET HER NOTICE THE BLUSH!!'

"I knew that. You're blushing gave it away." Anko smirked. 'DANGIT!'

"Alright you two, get a room." Yukito sighed. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will!" a girl in a Chinese top volunteered.

"Okay, c'mon." Yu stated, kinda bored.

"Just let me change." The girl said.

" Okay, just hurry up, TenTen."

I'm disappointed in you guys, but I might as well keep my promise. R&R please

Ja ne.

Mizuhoshi


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. This one is long so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. I also don't own any song or refence. But I do own Muzu, Sora, and Yu.

_Last time:_

"Alright you two, get a room." Yukito sighed. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will!" a girl in a Chinese top volunteered.

"Okay, c'mon." Yu stated, kinda bored.

"Just let me change." The girl said.

" Okay, just hurry up, TenTen."

Love from a Song Chapter 5 Where's her Samurai? 

"Costume? Don't tell me you're doing your special routine?" Sakura stared wide eyed at the older kunoichi.

"Yep! It's about time everyone else saw it!" TenTen said with her usual smile on.

Most of the guys were stareing at the kunoichi's table. " You go, Ten! You totally rock at that song!" Ino cheered.

"Oh, and t-thanks for l-letting me w-work on a c-costume f-for you." Hinata smiled.

"Alright, TenTen," Sakurasora stepped forward. "if you would please follow me, I will show you the dressing room." With that, the two girls walked out.

At Table 3 

"Hey, Hyuuga," Sasuke asked, "What are the girls talking about?"

Neji scowled, "I have no clue, Uchiha. TenTen never told me anything about this."

"That's because she didn't want to tell you, Neji! TenTen told me and Gai-sensei all about her youthful activities! The Springtime of Youth is strong in her!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hug, splash, sunset, cliff, sparkles all around. How this could happen twice (chapter 3 people. Keep up), at 5:00 in the afternoon, **indoors**, will never be explained.

"Hey Neji," Choji whispered, "does this," he pointed to Lee and Gai hugging in the middle of the isle, "happen often?"

"Everyday." The prodigy sighed. It's a wonder he's still sane.

Shikamaru yawned. "That doesn't explain why she didn't tell you. I thought she was your girl."

A microscopic blush appeared on his face. "S-she's just a teammate, okay?" 'Great, now I sound like Hinata!'

"Right," Sasuke smirked. "and you are with her all the time because you're teammates."

Neji sighed.

"Oh, and by the way, you're blushing." The Uchiha smirked at Neji, who was sending him The Glare.tm.

"Uchiha! She is just a sparring partner to me! Nothing more!"

"But Neji!" Lee protested (bad move, Lee) "Didn't you say TenTen was you-mph!"

Neji had his hand over Lee's mouth. "Lee, if you so much as THINK about finishing that sentence, I will seal all of your chakra points and shave your eyebrows." He threatened.

Lee didn't have to be told twice.

At Table 1 

Yukito and Mizu had come over for a little 'girl talk'. Read: 'gossip about boys'. Ino said she liked Choji (that was a shock for the rest of them), Temari liked Shikamaru (duh) and Mizu said that Sora liked Shino. (Bugboy needs some love too!)

"Hinata", Sakura blushed "do you still like Naruto?"

"N-no, S-sakura-chan. H-he's still m-my idol, b-but he'll n-never like m-me l-like I l-like him." The shy girl said sadly.

'That's a relief.' "Well that's good news for some people, cause I see a couple boys looking at you!" Sakura squealed loud enough for the boys to hear. They all looked to the girls.

"W-what? W-who would a-actualy l-l-like m-me?" Hinata stuttered, embarrassed.

"Well, there is Neji," Temari started, "but I think that's his overprotective cousin side." He nodded. Him and Hinata? That would be wrong. (Sorry Hyuuga-cest fans, but I'm not a fan. Now Uchiha-cest, that is a good pairing.)

"And besides, I think he likes another kunoichi with no surname." Temari (and I) only knew one girl that fit that description. (my oc's surname is sura, by the way)

"Temari, I think your brother likes her too!" Mizu helped out.

"Eww, Kankuro and Hinata?" Ino said, very disgusted at the mental picture in her head.

"No, Gaara! Puppet boy likes TenTen!" Temari spat out, also seeing Ino's mental picture.

"Sis!" Kankuro was currently being hunted by death glares, courtesy of Neji Hyuuga. If looks could kill, he would have been dead 2 days ago.

"G-gaara-san? Is i-it true?" Gaara looked over to the blushing girl.

'She looks so cute' He made a small nod and smiled, actually smiled at her. It was small, but it was a smile. Hinata blushed uncontrollably. That earned the glares of several other admirers.(and Neji)

Ino smirked. " Well, well, looks like Dog-boy likes her too!"

Sakura joined in. "A love between best friends! What's a poor girl to do!" she teased.

Yu looked around. "Look at that, the ice-block is trying to decide who to glare at. Might I suggest the one who can't kill you in a heartbeat?"

Temari laughed. "Sasuke likes Hinata? Who knew there was a love rectangle before?"

Mizu looked confused. "Love rectangle?"

"Oh, you guys weren't in Konoha then. It went Hinata to Naruto, Naruto to Sakura, Sakura to Sasuke, and now Sasuke to Hinata." The sand girl explained.

The former fangirls started to figure things out. "So THAT'S why he rejected me so many times! He loves Hinata!" They squealed.

Hinata fainted as Tenten and Sora came back.

"Alright, Tenten's ready. You can star-oh Kami! HINATA!"

**5 Minuets Later**

"Okay, sorry for the wait! But we're ready now. Stop embarrassing Hinata-chan that much anymore girls." Said girls smiled and giggled. "Alright, start when you're ready, TenTen." Sora walked off stage.

TenTen stepped forward in a light blue yutaka that reached down slightly past her butt, and had pants and shoes like Jasmine from Aladdin in the same blue. There were butterflies on the yutaka and mountains stitched about 6 inches up from the bottom and the opening of the sleeves. She had a large bow in the back that looked like butterfly wings and had two silver butterfly clips at the base of her usual buns.

"Kawaii!" The girls yelled.

"You have to make a costume for me Hinata! It's so fantabulous!" Ino squealed in delight.

"Umm, I-ino-chan, that's n-not a word."

TenTen smiled down at her friends and looked out to see if her guy friends were surprised.

Lee was ranting on and on about how youthful she was.

Kiba and Kankuro went slack-jawed.

Neji looked normal, but inside, well, let's just say Inner Neji was having a nosebleed.

The rest were looking at her with wide eyes. (well, we'll never know with Shino)

TenTen frowned slightly, but hid it with a smile again. 'I'll show him. The plan will work!' She winked to Kankuro, her partner in crime, and started to sing.

"Ai, Ai, Ai Ai, Ai, Ai 

_Ai, Ai, Ai,_

_Where's my Samurai?"_

TenTen snapped her head up and busted into a dance routine so perfect that everyone in the room was surprised. 'Is this really the tomboy of Konoha?' Kankuro even forgot about the plan TenTen made him help with.

Neji and Kankuro recovered first.

'Her samurai? She **likes** someone? It better not be **him**.' Reading each other's thoughts, they gave the other their best death glares while the rest of their tables sweatdropped.

"_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan,_

_Just to find_

_To find my Samurai_

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes I need_

_I need my Samurai"_

"_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

'Strong but shy… she must mean me.' Neji smirked, victorious.

"_I've been searching in the woods,_

_and high upon the hills,_

_Just to find,_

_To find my Samurai._

_Someone who won't regret,_

_To keep me in his net._

_Yes, I need,_

_I need my Samurai!_

"_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky"_

'We hang out at Lone Pine Hill, so she must mean me!' inner Kankuro was cheering.

(FYI: lone pine hill is in the game Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles)

"_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai, Ai, Ai!_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

Make the colors in the sky" 

TenTen ended the routine with a jump into the air, then spinning her body in different angles falling to the ground. She landed perfectly.

The girls table, the sisters, and the joinins were going wild! Even the guys were impressed.

"So," TenTen asked, "Where **is** my Samurai?"

Neji and Kankuro jumped up. "Right here!" They glared at each other.

"She was talking about me! Not you! The song described me perfectly!" more glares.

"Oh yeah? Your not strong or shy!"

"But Tenten and I hang out on Lone Pine Hill all the time! She was talking about me!"

"You don't deserve her, Makeup-Boy!"

"And like you do? And it's facepaint!"

"Your wrong, doll boy!"

"It's not a doll!!"

"CAN IT BOYS!!" Yukito yelled.

"It looks like we have a sing off, ladies." Sora smirked.

"Yay! A sudden-death-sing-off with TenTen's heart as the prize!" Mizuhoshi cheered.

'This is getting out of hand. Did Kankuro forget the plan? Or is he just good at acting?' TenTen thought, worried.

"I was only joking….I didn't know this would happen." The Weapons Mistress of Konoha sighed.

That was long. Sorry.

I need ideas for a sad goodbye song. Please help me out with this.

Thanks for the review, semi-dark-naruto and littlemissy1990.

I'm on someone's favorites and alerts! I feel so loved!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I feel loved! Thank you guys for your support! I tried to update sooner than usual. I don't want evil banana monkeys to steal my piggiebank! mumbles not like I had any money…coughs Well, here's my next chap!

_Last time:_

"It looks like we have a sing off, ladies." Sora smirked.

"Yay! A sudden-death-sing-off with TenTen's heart as the prize!" Mizuhoshi cheered.

Love from a Song 

_Chapter 6_

_**Neji-.vs.-Kankuro:The Fight for TenTen!**_

Sora, and Yu were sitting at a long table infront of the stage with Itachi, Kisame, Tsunade, Anko, Kabuto, Gaara and Hinata. Mizu was standing on stage with TenTen, Neji, and Kankuro.

"Alright, here's the rules!" My bubbly OC spouted, "15-30 seconds of any song, and we mean ANY song. TenTen will decide who she likes best, but just for fun, we have judges! They are impartial, which means they don't care who wins, but Hinata and Gaara are your two partial judges, for obvious reasons. (if anyone doesn't get it, their family members) If your not interested, please enjoy the buffet or full bar." Choji got up and got a plate-full or two and sat down. "Umm, okay….. Who's going first? Neji? Kankuro?"

"Ladies first."

"Like you should be saying that, girl-hair!"

"I don't wear make-up."

"Shut up!"

"Someone just go!" Yukito growled.

"Alright, alright! Shesh, you're worse than Temari!"

"WHAT WAS THAT??!?!"

"Nothing, Sis!"

"JUST GO!!!"

"Fine!"

Kankuro's music started.

_(Author's note: I can't believe I wrote this, but I couldn't resist! Kankuro was getting on my nerves. Oh okay, my point. __**WARNING!! EXTREME OOC!!! BLAME THE SUGAR!!**_

"_Every little thing I do,_

_Never seems enough for you._

_You don't want to lose it again,_

_But I'm not like them!_

_Baby when you finally,_

_Get to love somebody,_

_Guess what? It's gonna be me!"_

_(Author's Note : Yes! I did NSYNC! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)_

The whole room looked disturbed. "Ooookaaaay……Tsunade do you have anything to say?" Mizu asked.

The hokage nodded. "First off, how do you even know that song? And don't say Temari."

"Actualy, Tsunade-sama…. I did play it when I was younger." Said girl admitted.

**Flashback:**

**A seven year old Temari was singing in the living room to her CD collection. She had it on random shuffle.**

"_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want!**_

_**I wanna-ah! I wanna-ah! I wanna-ah! I wanna-ah!**_

_**I really really really wanna zig-a-zig-ah!"**_

"**Ah! Temari! Turn that off!"**

"**No! I'm the big sister, Kankuro, and I don't wanna!"**

"**Temari!"**

"**No!"**

**Another song was playing.**

"_**Every little thing I do,**_

_**Never seems enough for you.**_

_**You don't want to lose it again,**_

_**But I'm not like them!**_

_**Baby when you finally,**_

_**Get to love somebody,**_

_**Guess what? It's gonna be me!"**_

"**Yay! I love this song!" little Temari started dancing to the beat.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg!"**

**End Flashback:**

_(Author's note: that was fun! _:3_ My first flashback! Yay!)_

"I didn't think you liked that, Temari. Anyways, that is not the song to impress a girl. Itachi-san?"

"I wished Sasuke **did** kill me during that." Itachi said blankly.

"Okay…. Kisame? Your thoughts?"

Shark boy was thoroughly creeped out."No comment. Unless you're thinking of changing your rating."

"Ummm, okay…..crickets chirping umm, Anko-sensei? Anything you want to say?" Mizu sweatdropped, afraid of where this would go.

Anko smiled sweetly. _(oh crap, this isn't a good sign. __yells into editing room_ _CENSORS! GET READY! HERE IT COMES!!)_ "Kankuro, I am _happy_ to tell you… _(censors have hands on their buttons)_ **THAT THIS WAS THE **bleeeeep**IEST PROFORMANCE THAT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE **blleeeeeepppppp **LIFE!!! WHAT THE **bleep **DID I JUST SEE?!?!**

**_Anko stop! I want to keep a good rating!No foul language until I get done with this story first! Or if it's in the song._**

"Who was that?!" Anko yelled.

_**The author! If you don't stop, I might just have to…. Ugg…**_

'Oh Kami! Not that!' Yukito and Sora shudder.

"Listen to her sensei! You don't know what she can do!" Sora yelled, turning completely OOC for a minuet.

"Oh yeah? What do you think you can do to me?!" the hyper jounin yelled.

_(Author's note: wow, lotta yelling this time huh?)_

**_I can make you kiss Orochimaru!Ha! Bet'cha didn't see that coming!_**

Mizu, Sora, and Yu sweatdropped. 'We have a weird author'

"Alright, alright! I'll keep it clean!" said a creeped out Anko. 'ugg that's plain gross'

**_YATTA!! THE KEYBOARD IS MIGHTIER THAN ANKO!!! But embarrassing photos work much better. BACK TO THE STORY!!_**

"what a weirdo"

**_I heard that Uzumaki._**

sweatdrop anyone?

"Kabuto, your turn."

He adjusted his glasses. "That was scarier than Ukon and Sakon calling Kimimaro cute in Truth or Dare II by chunnin alchemist." (no offence, I loved the fic a lot. Please make a sequel to the sequel! It's too funny!)

"Ok! Gaara? Stop staring at Hinata."

Gaara didn't look away from Hinata. " Are you really related to me?"

sweatdrops all around.

"Ummm, okay? Hina?"

"Um, you h-have a n-nice voice, b-but the song choice….." Hinata was blushing. She hadn't noticed Gaara's stare.

"Aw, a kind answer from the kind Hina-chan! Sora, Yu and I decided that it was just plain disturbing. Let's never speak of this again." A chorus of amen's, heck ya's and no problems answered her.

"Neji, it's your turn."

Neji turned on his music.

"_I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in a little bit closer _

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out, here I come"

(Author's note: eh, I thought it would be fun)

"Alright! I won't have nightmares! Hokage-sama?"

"Not bad, better than I thought. Itachi?" commented Tsunade.

"No comment"

"Ur, Kisame?"

"Better than a boy band song." The entire audience nodded.

"Ok, Anko-sensei?" She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted. "no cussing." She closed her mouth.

"I'll take that as a no" Mizu smiled. "Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto thought for a moment. " The song fits you, but it's not my favorite. No offence."

Neji glared. "Quit stareing at my cousin!"

Gaara turned to him and smirked. " You were better than my brother, and I can stare at Hinata-hime all I want."

Hinata was way way WAY redder than her reddest blush. (taking bets on how long I let her stay conscious. I'll give you until Naruto sings) "N-nii-san, that w-was r-realy n-nice."

"We agree Hinata." The sisters chorused.

"It's troublesome, but your not the one who gets to decide Mizu." Shika just had to be the one who would remember.

"Oh yeah! Tenten, it's your choice!"

"TELL US TENTEN!!" Sakura and Ino squeeled.

"Huh?! What the..?!" warning, fangirl squeals can and will make you loose your hearing for a bit.

Kiba and Naruto yelled, ( they are immune to fangirl squeals, being so loud themselves) "Just get this over with!"

Temari smirked. "Tell us who you choose Panda Girl!"

That was so long. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Other people want me to put them into my fic and I'm trying to make a good character for them.

I'm changing my rating to T for later chapters.

"YOU MEAN I COULDA CUSSED?!?!"

'Ya, so what? Haha! I still won't let you! There's just a really angsty part later. I think I wrote it in two chapters from now.'

"WHY YOU LITTLE B-mph!" teehee, author powers.

Hope you enjoyed that! Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
